


Fireside Kisses

by OliveBranched



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas OTP Challenge, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranched/pseuds/OliveBranched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 3 of gaytectives's Christmas OTP Challenge: sitting/snuggling in front of the fireplace with hot cocoa/tea</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fireside Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of gaytectives's Christmas OTP Challenge: sitting/snuggling in front of the fireplace with hot cocoa/tea

Dean lived for moments like these. The only light in the room came from the colossal fireplace in the bunker’s sitting room. Several now empty mugs of hot chocolate sat on the coffee table in front of the plush sofa that Dean and Castiel were sprawled across. Castiel was stretched out across the sofa with his back against the armrest with Dean laying between his legs, back to chest.

 

Dean picked up one of Castiel’s hands from where it rested on his stomach and laced their fingers together. Castiel brought his other hand up to stroke through Dean’s hair and Dean hummed in pleasure as Castiel lightly scraped his nails across his scalp. Castiel gave a gentle tug on the hair at the nape of Dean’s neck to pull him back for a kiss. The angle was awkward, but neither of them cared. When they pulled away, Castiel rubbed his nose against Dean, at which the other man laughed.

 

“This is nice, Cas.” Dean mumbled and Castiel hummed in agreement. “We should do this more often.”

 

“I agree. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so affectionate when Sam could walk in at any moment.” Dean craned his head so that he could shoot a look at Castiel.

 

“Hey! I’ll have you know that I’m a very affectionate person.” Dean protested, but there was no heat behind his words. “I’m just careful around Sam because he loves to make fun of us.” The corners of Castiel’s mouth twitched upwards.

 

“He does seem to be fond of that.” Castiel leaned down to nuzzle at Dean’s ear. “Do you remember the time he caught us in the kitchen?” Dean groaned.

 

“God, don’t make me think about that right now!” Dean complained. “I just got all comfy and relaxed.” Castiel chuckled and unlaced their fingers so that he could run his fingers up and down Dean’s arms in long, smooth strokes.

 

“Then I’ll just have to do something else to distract you, now won’t I?” Castiel rumbled and Dean could feel his chest vibrate against his back. He hummed and sank further into his lover’s embrace.

 

“Seems like you will.” Dean smirked. Castiel nodded with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, and proceeded to kiss his way from Dean’s ear down to his collarbone. Dean groaned and tilted his head to the side to give Castiel better access. He let out a breathy laugh as Castiel drifted a hand up under his sweater and over the muscles of his stomach. “God, I love you so much.”

 

“And I, you.” Castiel breathed. He nudged Dean’s shoulder and helped him roll over onto his stomach so that they could kiss properly. Dean’s hands moved up to cup Castiel’s face while Castiel wrapped one arm around his shoulders to pull him closer and the other tangled in his hair. Castiel ran his tongue along the seam of Dean’s lips to which Dean readily opened. He let out a moan and nipped at Castiel’s bottom lip. When they parted to breathe, Castiel let out a chuckle and bumped his nose against Dean’s.

 

“You know,” His lips brushed against Dean’s as he spoke. “Sam could come in at any time.”

 

“Yeah, he could.” Castiel felt more than saw Dean’s smile.

 

“So the best course of action would be to relocate to our bedroom, wouldn’t you agree?” Castiel tugged at Dean’s hair.

 

“You always have the best ideas, Cas.” Dean sat back on his heels and laced his fingers through Castiel’s. He maneuvered them off the sofa without ever separating the two of them and back towards their room. Sam gave them a look as they passed his open door, and their laughter could be heard all the way down the hall until the door to their room swung shut.


End file.
